User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 5, Season 1 - Part 1 - Eviction
PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL DRAMA BIIIG BROTHER! ZOEY BECAME HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD, AND THINGS STARTED TO SHAKE UP AROUND THE HOUSE! ZOEY NOMINATED HEATHER AND BRICK FOR EVICTION! AFTER, HEATHER SHOCKINGLY WON THE GOLDEN POWER OF VETO, TAKING HERSELF OFF OF THE BLOCK. ZOEY HAD BACKDOORED LINDSAY, LEAVING BRICK AND LINDSAY ON THE BLOCK. WHO WILL BE EVICTED? AND WHO WILL WIN HOH? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON TOTAL... DRAMA.... BIIIG BROTHER! Zoey: Gwen, Bridgette, can I talk to you for a second? Bridgette, Gwen: Sure. *The girls are seen walking into the HOH room* Zoey: So, you remember why I left this alliance, right? Gwen: Because of Brick telling people... Zoey: Yes, which is why, we MIGHT be able to continue the alliance if Brick is gone. Bridgette: I was voting him anyway to be honest. But Zoey, if you wanted Brick gone, the smartest choice would have been to put someone like maybe Geoff on the block with Brick, because Geoff would win in a vote against Brick. Zoey: Yes, but I did not think about it then. Gwen: I am voting Brick, because with him here, we are gone. Bridgette: Same. Zoey: Okay, thanks girls. I am going to go talk to everyone else. *Walks out of HOH room into the Kitchen* Zoey: Leshawna, Tyler, Courtney, I have something important to ask you. Leshawna: Yeees? Zoey: Who are you voting to evict tonight? Courtney: Probably Lindsay. Zoey: Well, Brick is a major threat. ''' '''Tyler: He told everyone about your alliance, so you want him gone? Zoey: He probably has an alliance to stick to also! Leshawna: You know what, I will vote for him. Tyler: I guess I will.... Courtney: Fine... Zoey: Okay, thanks guys. *runs off into living room* Courtney: She is soooo gone next week *laughs* Leshawna: Yeah, she won't be here for long :P CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR THE LIVE EVICTION VOTE. PLEASE ENTER THE LIVING ROOM *Contestants are seen walking into living room* SO, ZOEY, AS HOH, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO VOTE. ALSO, LINDSAY AND BRICK, AS NOMINEES, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO VOTE. ALEJANDRO, LIKE ALWAYS, YOU WILL GO FIRST. *Alejandro votes Lindsay* *Courtney votes Lindsay* *Duncan votes Brick* *Heather votes Lindsay* *Gwen votes Brick* *Jo votes Lindsay* *Lightning votes Lindsay* *Scott votes Lindsay* *Tyler votes Brick* *Bridgette votes Brick* *Leshawna votes Brick* *Geoff votes Brick* *Geoff is seen walking out of the DR* CONTESTANTS, IT SEEMS THAT WE WILL BE HAVING A TWIST... THE VOTE IS TIED. WHICH MEANS, THE HOH WILL BE THE TIE BREAKER. Zoey: *DIARY* As soon as Chris said that.. I was so happy. Well Brick, if you would have kept quiet about my alliance, you would still be here. Zoey: This decision is very easy for me. This person is a huge threat. Brick. BRICK, YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED FROM THE TDBB HOUSE. Brick: *Hugs Scott, Lightning, and Jo* Sorry guys, hopefully you are the final 3. *Walks over and hugs Gwen, Bridgette, and Zoey.* Zoey: I am soo sorry Brick. Brick: ... YOU KNOW WHAT ZOEY... YOU SHOULD BE SORRY. YOU ARE THE WORST PLAYER IN THE GAME, AND I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU ARE EVICTED NEXT. *Walks out into the stage* Duncan: Wooow.... ''' '''Duncan: *DIARY* You know, Brick has a point. Zoey is an awful player, and she is probably going home next unless she wins HOH. Category:Blog posts